If it's fate
by takobets11
Summary: Brittany just got a letter of acceptance to the most prestigious arts school in New York. yet, what will happen when she returns a necklace to a furious Santana while she's still at Lima?
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

_Brittany's POV_

Hi! I'm Brittany Pierce. I'm sleeping right now. SO shut up! LOL. I'm dreaming that i'm introducing myself to you. Hihihi

"OH MY GOSH!" what the hell? Who shouts like an angry bird at six in the morning? Geez. Get a life! Who the hell is that!

"What the h-" I was cut by my sister, Jamie

"OMG! Brittany! Oh my Gosh! You nailed it!" What the hell is she talking about?

"HUH? First of all, i don't have any hammer at six in the morning, so i won't be able to nail anything. Second, could you please shut your freakin mouth! I'm trying to sleep!" I am really pissed right now.

"Sorry. Look!" She waved the paper she was holding in her hand and showed it to me.

O_O my eyes almost jumped from its lids.

"OH MY GOOOOOOSH! OH My-!"

"Shouts the girl who told me not to shout at six in the morning! Haha."

My brain is everywhere. OMG! I got in! I got in the most prestigious school of the arts! OMG! I really can't believe this. I mean, i know i'm a pretty good dancer but my academics are quite a downfall. But my oh my! I got in! Haha. BUyeaaah! I'm actually crying right now. :'))

"I'm so proud of you sis!" My sister, Jamie, has always been supportive to me. In every way and form. So damn lucky. Haha

"Hey! What's with the shouting? Don't y- "

"Brittany got in the arts school!" Jamie said making my mom's jaw drop in the floor. Imagine her false teeth on the ! just kidding.

"My oh my! I knew you would nail it baby girl!" My mom said with a proud smile while coming to me with her arms wide open.

I ran to her and hug her so tight. She kissed me on my temple and let go of her hug. She cupped my cheeks and smiled at me with some tears forming in her eyes.

"I'm so proud of you Brittany"

"Thanks mom!"

"Okay! So much for the drama! We should celebrate this! Buyeaaah! My sister is going to New York! Woooh!" Jamie pulling me from Mom

"Okay okay. Since we all have a pretty good morning, don't you think we should all settle down first and go to the cemetery?"

I sighed with the reminder that my dad died when i was 15. It was really tough, but i never regret each passing day i had with him. I know he was with me when i auditioned.

"Yes mom." I sighed again and went upstairs.

Someone is knocking on my door. "Come in!"

"hey. B. You know he's proud of you right? He must be smiling and jumping right now."

"yeah. It's just so sad that he's not here." I cried a little with the thought. Jamie hugged me and patted my head.

"Get ready okay? Later, we're gonna have a party! Oh yeah! Come on sis. Let's rise to the occasion. I'm pretty damn sure that Dad wants you to celebrate and not mop around because he's not here with us now. He's always here though. You know that right?"

I nodded. I smiled at her.

"Yeah. Pssh! Now get out of here! Lord tubs is waking. You're too noisy. Haha"

"yeah right! Bye!" she left my room and slammed the door.

I looked outside my window and looked at the sky and smiled.

"Thank you dad. I'll make you more proud. I promise." With that, i went to the bathroom and took a bath.

_Santana's POV_

"Hey miss! Miss!" I think someone's shouting at someone. Gaahd! Why do people have to shout at the morning when you're jogging. Anyways.

I'm Santana Lopez, 18. I'm smart, fabulous, hot, sexy, incredible, and everything that everyone would want to have. Plus, i don't give a shit. I have few friends. Only those that i truly trust. There are 3. That's Puck, Quinn and Rachel. I'm a resident bad ass at our school. I won't tell you where it is because i hate stalkers. Everyone adores me, not just because i'm hot and beautiful but because I am the daughter of the owner of the most prestigious art school in New York and the number one hotel in the New York. You got it! Damn straight! But i'm at Lima today. It's a family tradition to come here every summer.

I can still hear that voice who's been shouting for like forever. So i turned my back and gave her a glare.

"Hey, is this yours?" The girl said while panting

"What the hell! Why do you have those?!"

"You're welcome!" The blonde smiled at me. What the hell?

"Excuse me?" I snapped at her

"I said you're welcome. Are you deaf or something?" The girl looked at me with sympathetic eyes.

"ha! How could you even tell me that? Why the fuck do you have my necklace? If you're just giving this to me and pretend that you are not a snatcher so i could pity you and give you money then i'm telling you now that i am not that stupid!"

"wow! I never thought helping could be bad. I actually gave you back you're necklace. So you have to say thank you." The girl looked at me in the eyes and clicked her tongue. "Plus, i don't need your money."

"Then why do you have this, huh?!" snapped at her. There is no way i am backing down from this girl.

"Maybe because it slipped from your oh-so-sweaty neck! You know what? You are damn miserable! I'm out of here!" she shouted

"There is no way that you could walk away from me! Don't you dare touch anything that is mine!"

"OH yeah?" She started to walk towards me and touched my hair and patted it. Her face is so close to mine! Gaahd! Fuck! I think my cheeks are turning red!

"You should see your face. You're miserable! Haha! I should go now! See you somewhere. Next time, i'll be teaching you how to say thank you! And by the way, you're welcome!" The blonde run away from me with a triumphant smile. What the hell did just happened?! Who the hell is that girl! No one ever steps on me! I'm gonna kill her! I mean not literally. Geez!

Oh! My necklace. Geez. I can't lose this. So pathetic.

I am so gonna hunt that girl and make her miserable!

I run back to our rest house. It's 8am. And my day will be pretty much ruined because of that blonde! Geez!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Brittany's POV**_

Wow. That girl is a real mess. I mean, DUH? Who doesn't know how to say thank you? Geez. Even ducks know how, even Lord Tubs knows how. Maybe she's an alien? Haha. I think i'm getting retarted. Just kidding.

"BEEEE!" i snapped out of my thoughts because of Jamie.

"What? Do you really have to shout?"

"If you have been paying attention. I wouldn't be shouting at you!"

"Geez. Peace out. Sorry."

"Where did you came from anyways? You look like you met an alien." WOW. She's really my sister.

"haha. Yep! Just met one. I think she's gonna be abducted soon. She's too irritating." I said while smiling

"irritating huh? With that grin on your face, i think she's not. Haha" I mean, she is irritating but she looks, cute. Wait, what did i just said that sexy Latina is cute? She is sooooo not cute! -_- she's, she's, fuck. She's gorgeous but her attitude is so damn ugly.

"Yeah right. Her attitude will kill me. I mean, who does not know how to say thank you?!" I kind of shout.

"Girls, are you fighting? We're in the cemetery."

"No mom! Just discussing something irritating." Jamie said with a grin in her face. Swear to God, my sister is definitely crazy.

"Ha- HA!" i said sarcastically. But now that i'm thinking of it, it is beautifully irritating. Haha.

"Girls, keep your voice low, okay? We're near"

"Yes mom." Jamie said. I sighed because of the thought that my father, really, isn't here anymore. Although it's been years, the pain of his loss seems like it just happened yesterday.

"Hey, let's go." Jamie offered her hand and i held it tight. Yeah, although my sister is crazy, i do love her. She always protects and comforts me.

"Here we are." Mom said with a sigh.

I looked at my father's name at the slab. I kneeled down and placed the flowers.

"Hey Dad. How are you? Haha. Geez. Don't answer back ok? That would be scary." I laughed at myself

"Hey, i got in the arts school in New York. I hope i'm making you proud dad. Thank you. I knew you were there when i auditioned. And if you did something mischievous for me to get in, thanks. Haha. I love you and i miss you soooo much." I sobbed. I really miss him.

"Hey, you know Daddy is proud of you." I nodded. Yeah, i wish he was here.

"Baby, i don't think your Daddy will do something mischievous for you to get in. He believes in you too much, he know you'll be nailing it even without his help" My mom said with a smile on her face.

"I just miss him, mom" She rubbed my back for me to calm down.

"We do too baby. We do too."

"Hey, Mom, B, we should go now. It's getting hot. It think Dad wants us to go home and stop crying. He's giving us sunshine ya know?" Jamie said with a proud smirk.

"Yeah right. Thanks Dad. I'll visit you whenever, New York allows. I promise. I love you!"

"Soo? Let's go now. Bye dad, love you!"

My mother told us to go first. She stood their for a while. Maybe she's thinking about things? Yeah, i know she's missing dad everyday. She is happy. I mean, i know she is because Jamie and I try our best to. But you know, Dad is Dad. Yet, Mom's my idol. Instead of just mopping around, she still held her head high. She managed to keep Jamie and i in good state. Jamie is studying in Los Angeles and i will be too in New York. She's working at a hotel, a very well known hotel in New York. Yeah, if you're wondering why I'm here at Lima, it's because i preferred to stay here with my grandparents so i don't have to leave my friends at school. But now, buyeaaah! Me and Mom will be living together in New York with her husband, i mean, my step dad. Yeah, but i love that guy, he makes my Mom happy, so no problems.

"hey! Too much thoughts in that brain of yours B? Are you okay?" really? My sister's too concern sometimes.

"Geez J, i'm good. Haha. You're being overdramatic again."

"Wow, says the girl who cried earlier"

"that was Dad!"

"I know, but B, you know he wants us to be happy. We should. I love Dad, we all do. But maybe he left because something better will happen. We should be happy but it doesn't mean we will forget him. That will be last thing i'll do by the way"

"I know." I looked down and she held my hand. She is right. She is.

_**Santana's POV**_

WORST. DAY. EVER. That explains everything. Gaaaahd! I hate mornings. Especially today. Let's start with my cousin, poking me to jog with her. My mom glared at me, meaning, is should jog with her. Next. My cousin's annoying voice is really annoying so I jog away from her. No, not jog, run. Which brought me near the cemetery that pretty looks like a park. The I met this blonde who I suspect, damn! She is irritating. She got into my nerves. I don't care who she is, but no one. When I say no one. NO ONE! Can touch my things, especially my necklace. Gaahd! Yeah yeah fine. I know, she was right, it fell from my neck, but—arggh! I still don't care! She still hold it so I am no damn angry!

I went home with my furious blood. I slammed the door right before my cousin's face.

"SANTANA!" arghh! Thank God it's the last day of vacation!

My grandma knocked on the door. No! she's banging the door. Yep! My abuela is as strong as a weight lifter. Haha. I opened the door with my cousin, Marley behind abuela's back.

"Santana." My abuela glared at looks like a say-sorry-or-she-will-not-stop-crying-glare. I rolled my eyes and my abuela smiled triumphantly

"Sorry." I said sarcastically. Marley beamed at me. Geez. That's all it takes? Too easy.

"Ok ok girls, time to freshen up yourself. And Santana, you will be leaving at 4 in the afternoon so make sure you pack all the things you need okay?"

"Yes abuela." Yeah, I'll be leaving at 4, finally! I want to go back to New York like right now!

I was already on my way to the bathroom and someone is calling. It's unknown. Okay, nevermind, I'll take a bath now.

I already finished my bath. I look hot as ever. I just wore my sweats. I'll be changing later before I leave.

_I'm sexy and I know it. I'm sexy and I know it._

My phone kept ringing so I looked at it again. Arggh! So annoying. So I picked it up.

"What?" I said with an annoyance in my voice.

"Hey, take a chill pill Lopez. What's up?" oh it's Jamie.

"I'm going back to New York at 4pm. So let me take a rest and don't call!"

"Easy there. What's with the grudge?" Jamie said while chuckling on the phone.

"Really? Grudge?" I said with annoyance. Jamie is sometimes crazy and weird. Oh yes. Jamie is the only friend I have here in Lima. Why? I don't know. She managed to close her eyes when I give her death glare. That's why. I guess?

"haha. I'll be back at LA tomorrow."

"So?"

"Wow. You are really angry. Marley did something again?"

"My morning is ruined. So please stop ruining my whole day!" I literally shouted at my phone

"Geez. Calm down. Anyways, I just called to check in."

"What am I some sort of hotel?"

"Well, you are a daughter of a hotel owner."

"And your mom is working at our hotel. SO that makes you a hotel too!"

"Oh yeah? Then let's check each other out! Haha"

"Really? You're a pervert Jamie!"

"Wow! Says the girl who fucked the girl at the party last night!"

"What? She's the one who came to me. I just gave her a chance of her lifetime. She is so lucky." Yep! I'm into girls. The whole world knows that. Because I'm Santana Lopez, they can't give a shit. Hahahaha

"JAMIE!" someone shouted at the phone on the other line

"Who the hell is - -"

"Jamie! I told you! I told you not to use my phone!"

"Easy there B."

"Please J, my phone?"

Silence. Wait a minute, I know that voice.

"Hey pez pez! Gotta go. My sister's going crazy. She's off to New York too actually at your school. So, I hope you see each other. Bye!"

I threw my phone at the bed. I know that voice. I'm pretty sure.

"Santana!"

"What do you need Thin body?!" I shouted because I don't want to open the door. I locked it, seriously? Marley almost stepped on me while having sex. -_-

It's already 3pm. Yeah, life here is boring. I just slept all day with Jamie calling and just laughing and fighting with her sister on the phone. Seriously? Does she have to call me? But on the bright side, her sister's voice is cute so…

"Abuela said you must go down now. She wants to say bye."

Arggggh! Abuela's lucky that I love her.

**AFTER 2 WEEKS**

_**Brittany's POV**_

After some rest at Lima and bonding with Jamie, me and Mom decided to move here at New York 2 weeks ago. Damn! The house is big. Like really big! Then I met my step brother too. His name is Sam. He is a blonde too so we kind of look like blood related. Haha. He's funny. He keeps on making those weird expressions. In my 2 weeks of stay here, we become really close. He's sweet and funny. If it isn't because where now siblings,everyone would think he's my boyfriend.

I enrolled at the Lopez Arts School. Sam came with me. He's kind of popular in school. He studies here too.

"Welcome to Lopez Arts School" Miss Pilsbury, the guidance counselor told me with a smile.

Yep! Hello LAS, Hello New York! I'm gonna rock this city. They call it big apple right? Then I'd be the big worm. Nyahahaha.

After my conversation with Miss Pilsbury, Sam told me that he needs to go because he will be meeting his duet partner. We said goodbye and he told me that he will come pick me up after my tour at the school.

I was walking around the halls, an empty hall actually, I think this building is not a part of the whole school, but anyway I stopped when I heard someone singing.

"Oh, I don't wanna grow up, wish I'd never grown up  
Could still be little  
Oh, I don't wanna grow up, wish I'd never grown up  
It could still be simple"

Seriously? I thought no one could sing that song better than Taylor Swift. Geez. I walked towards the door to see the person behind that beautiful voice when someone just bumped on me and made me fall near the trash can. He was running.

"Watch it!" The guy with Mohawk said while running. I got mad, he could have just said sorry.

The metal cover made a loud noise so I stood up, fix it and run to the bathroom because the juice in the trash can kind of spilled on me. I will know that person someday.

_**Santana's POV**_

It's been two weeks since I've been here. Puck, Quinn and Rachel hanged out with me when they're free. They're kind of busy for the school. Well, I'm not. Being the daughter of the owner, no one gives me shits so I'm good. Still, it doesn't mean that I have nothing to offer. Of course I do! I shuffled through my iPhone and stopped at Taylor Swift song Never grow up. Yeah. It's basically my song. With parents like mine, you would definitely love the song.

"Oh, I don't wanna grow up, wish I'd never grown up  
Could still be little  
Oh, I don't wanna grow up, wish I'd never grown up  
It could still be simple"

I was almost crying through the song when I heard a noise outside. So I run towards the door but I didn't saw anyone. This place is my haven, so only Quinn, Rachel and Puck can come here. Students who come here will be expelled. Yep! I can make that happen. Definitely! I am the hottest bitch in here, so no one would dare to come to me.

"Hey open up!" I heard Puck said

"What the hell Puck, what's with the juice?" There's a juice stain on his shirt

"There's a blonde outside that I bumped with when I was running."

"There is a blonde outside, who is not Quinn?" I said with confused and angry voice

"Well yeah, I kind of forgot to tell her to go away because I was in a hurry."

"So she was the one who made the loud noise?! Doesn't she know that no one is allowed in hear?!" I said shouting

"Yo yo, chill okay?"

"Chill? This is my place! Do you know her face?! I hate blondes now!" I said angrily

"Who hates blondes huh?" Quinn said with a smirk

"Oh come on, except you"

"What's your problem" Quinn said with a smirk on her face.

"There's another person who came here. BLONDIE!" Puck said while getting the burger Quinn is holding

"Another girl? Wow. She must be new. Know her face?"

"Nah, I was in a hurry" Puck said while munching the burger

"I will find that girl! I will! Fuck blondes!"

"Oh yeah?" Quinn said with a smirk

"Yes! Gonna watch you girls get it on!"

"Shut the fuck up you pervert!"

"Hahaha. Easy Satan. Be happy." Quinn said with a smile plastered in her face

"What's with that smile Lucy?" I said

"Stop calling me that sand bags."

"Whatever, so how's practice"

"Smooth. Sweet. Cute. Blonde." Quinn said with cheeks blushing. Geez. I really hate blondes.

"Whoa! Someone's getting some lovin!" Puck teased Quinn

"Shut up Puck! Aaaah!" Quinn shouted because Puck carried Quinn on his shoulders while running! Haha. This guys are really crazy.

Meanwhile, I am still going to find that blonde. Fuck blondes. She should start saying goodbye to this school right now. Lopez revenge is coming!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_**BRITTANY'S POV**_

First day of school! Buyeaah! I am so excited for today. I will be having new classmates, new proffesors and probably new crushes. ^_^ i am happy. Since Sam and I are studying in the same school, he will be driving us to school and back home afterwards. We decided to wait for each other so there you go. By the way Sam is a year older than me

"Hey baby! You done?" Sam always calls me baby because he said that when he was a child he would be calling his younger sister 'baby' so i'm his baby. Haha

"give me 5 ok?" i'm still preparing my things. I want everything to be perfect today. Outfit? Check. Bag? Check. Phone? Check. Money. Super check. Mom and Dad gave me a huge amount of money, yes i call him Dad now. Hair. Check. Teeth. Check. Smile. Gorgeous. Haha.

"Sam! Let's go!" I yelled at him so we can live. It's already 7:30am my class starts at 8. So better be early. It's just a 10 minute drive.

"Baby! I'm here at the car!" I went to the car and he opened the door for me. Such a good bro! Haha

"Wait. Where's mom and dad?" I asked him. I want to see them before i go to school.

"They're at the grocery. We'll pass there so we can still see them. Sounds good?" I smiled at him and nodded.

Sam drove the car. The guard opened the door for us. If you're asking if we're rich. Well Dad was kinda blessed at work plus his parents died and all their possessions were given to him, being the only son, so yeah. Haha.

"Are you excited baby?" Sam glanced at me and then focused on the road again

"of course. I'm gonna rock that school!" I winked at him after.

"Hey there's mom and dad!" Sam stop at the front of the grocery store and we saw mom and dad

"Hey baby girl, you excited?" Dad asked me. He's very sweet, just like Sam. I nodded and smiled very big

"Ok now, you two take care okay? I'll see you at dinner tonight"

"Yes mom! Bye! We can't be late. Gotta make a good impression. Haha" I said looking at the both of them laughing

"What's funny?" I was confused, really

"Nothing's funny. You're just too cute. Haha. Even if you don't talk, you will always make a good impression. You know that" Mom told me

"Oh come on, i know i'm sexy and confident and beautiful and- -" Dad cuts in

"we know. That's why we love you. Now move. You'll be late."

I kissed them. Well i'm still inside the car though. We waved goodbye and Sam drove off.

After 10 minutes. We arrived at school. Sam found a very good spot and looked at me after he parked

"Baby girl, i'll call you later ok? Be good."

"Yes Daddy!" I put my tongue out. He's such a sap sometimes. Haha

"Now, where's my hug?"

I hugged him very tight and poked his cheeks.

"Hey! What's that for?"

"For being a sap! Bye!" I run off to the halls leaving him behind. He's not gonna be mad. He's too cool. Oh i almost forgot. I'm at school now. Ehem. Now i'm Brittany the confident badass Pierce. Haha. Bye!

_**SANTANA'S POV**_

First day is supposed to be super exciting and fun and nerve wracking but it isn't for me. Duh? I'm the owner of the school so i won't be having troubles. Everyone will respect me. I was on my way to my classroom. Of course everyone is looking at me. I gave them a glare and then they went back to what they were doing. I saw a girl running from the parking lot. I don't see her clearly but i know that her body is good but then i realize that she is a blonde so i didn't mind her. I hate blondes now.

"FUCK!" i shouted.

"Deep thoughts huh?" Puck smiled at me and i punched him

"OW! What's with the rage? It's early you should be excited. There would be new chicks in here somewhere."

"Really Puck? Is that all you can think of?" He is really a perv

"What else would it be? I saw a blonde chick earlier. She's hot and woooh. Smoking!"

"I DON'T CARE PUCK!"

"Geez. Take a chill pill Lopez."

"Just fuck off NOAH!"

"Damn! I'll leave okay? Just don't call me that." Puck run off. He hates being called Noah. Loser

I went to my first room. English. Oh yeah before i forget. I'm taking cullinary. My dad wants me to get that so i can be his successor whatsoever. Yeah right. I don't have time to think of what i want so just went after his frustrated dreams for my sister.

"Good morning Miss Lopez. Please take your seat." I rolled my eyes. Yeah right, everyone knows me.

The class will start in five minutes. And then an hour passed and another hour. Finally! I don't even have to study this. I'm so great at this. Tss.

The whole day passed. Two whole weeks passed and nothing's interesting. Geez. What kind of school is this? Everyone just stares at me. That's why i went to my haven. Our headquarters. Rachel is probably at the studio, she's majoring in music. Quinn is at the theatre, because she's taking up Acting and probably Puck is at the locker room hovering some chick. Psh. He's taking Film by the way.

I decided to take my iPod when i heard a noise outside. I went out and my eyes burrowed in anger. Someone is dancing outside my headquarters! It's a blonde. Arghh! I hate blondes!

"HEY YOU!" I yelled at her but she didn't face me. Then she run off fast. I tried to run after her but she was too fast. Argh! I'm gonna find her. I went back to the headquarters and layed on the couch. Yeah. This is like our second home.

Quinn came to the door and slammed it

"Shit!what is your problem Fabray?!"

"I hate him! I hate him!" oh no. Someone can mess with me but not with Quinn or Rachel or Puck. I walked towards her.

"Who the fuck is that guy? Huh? What did he do?!" i shouted at her. I don't like seeing Quinn like this. I might be a bitch but i am protective of my friends

"Evans. Sam Evans." She said between sobs

"That guy. The guy whom you left us at dinner?! I'm gonne get him expelled! What did he do?"

"No. Santana! No! First, we're not together. I just maybe assumed that we are something."

"Oh hell no! I don't care." I am angry. So angry.

"you can't just get him expelled Santana. He's one of the best here."

Fabray's right i just can't get him expelled. I need to MAKE a way to get him expelled. I burrowed my eyebrows in anger.

"I. I Saw him with another girl. He called her baby." Quinn said while wiping the tears on her cheek.

"Let me guess. It's a blonde with long hair and great body."

"Wait. How did you know?" Quinn's face is full of confusion

"Because blondes like that always bring troubles."

I stood up and went to the parking lot and called Puck.

"Puckie on the phone" i almost laughed at what he just said

"Puckie? Really?"

"Shut up Lopez! What do you need?"

"We need to do something for Quinn. That Evans broke her heart. Gotta do the things we're good at. Parking Lot A"

After 5 minutes Puck came with the things we need. Some spray paint and some gloves. We did what we have to do and now revenge is on. Sam Evans will be out in no time.

"Damn. We are so good at this thing" Puck smirked

"fuck yeah."

We walked away from the parking lot. Puck get the things and i went to the office to report the revenge, i mean event. Bye bye Evans.

I went to the headquarters and i found a Quinn and Rachel sleeping on the couch.

"Hey Fabray. Hobbit. Get up you lazy frogs"

Rachel opened her eyes and glared at me

"Why do you always call me hobbit? Huh PEZPEZ?!"

"Shut up hobbit."

"Please! I'm having a headache! Shut up you two!" Quinn shouted at us

"If you would stop crying and moping around because your not-real-boyfriend cheated on you with another blonde then you wouldn't have any headache Fabray!" Rachel shouted at her

"Shut up Hobbit!"

Quinn is crying again. Wow. Way to go hobbit!

"Oh my. I'm so sorry Quinn."

"No you're right. I'm ridiculous for crying" i felt my blood come pouring out of my cheeks because of anger

"Shut up you two. That trouty moth will be out tomorrow"

"what did you do this time Satan?" Rachel looked at me. Quinn just sighed

"You'll find out tomorrow. Can we leave now?! Hobbit you'll drive Quinn home"

"Why me? You have a car Satan!" Rachel yelled at me, i just glared at her

"Gaaaahd! Let's go Quinn"

I smiled triumphantly. Quinn hugged me before she left

"No hugs Fabray."

"Thanks Satan" She smiled at me and hugged me again

With that we all went home and i will just be waiting for the biggest news tomorrow. Haha. No one can mess with me or to my friends. I will go all Lima heights on them! Yeah, i learned that from abuela. Haha.

_**BRITTANY'S POV**_

I had a wonderful time these past weeks. I met a guy named Puck who looks like a pervert. I met Mike. He's an asian with great abs he's my classmate at dance classes. I also Met Kurt and Blaine they're my classmates in the theater class though. We kind of ate together and there i met Mercedes. She's very funny. The teachers are cool too. But the greaest thing that happened is that i got to dance in the most beautiful dance floor at school. My professor, Mr. Schuester, told me that i had the highest grade in the audition that's why i'll be dancing first. Oh yeah! Sam called me and then we went home together like the usual.

Everyday he's talking about Quinn and the likes. He really likes her. As in! Then something happened at Tuesday morning

"Why are there so many people on our spot Sam?"

"I don't know baby. Maybe because everyone is waiting for the superstar"

"Ha- Ha! Very funny"

"Oh come on. You're famous baby. Having the highest grade at the history of this school is amazing."

"Well, i'm hot too." Sam just smirked at me. It's real. Every girl and guy come to me to ask if i'm single. Yeah i am. You know,but it's not bad to play around right?

Sam drive through the spot and the people around looked at us then Sam went out the car and

"WHAT THE HELL?!" i heard him so i got my things and went out of the car too

"Fudge!" A man in suit, i think he is Mr. Figgins, the one on the prefict of discipline

"Mr. Evans in my office now!"

"Wait, what?! I didn't do this" Sam told him with confusion. He really did not do this, we go home together everyday.

"Explanations will be accepted in the office. NOW."

I went after Sam and held his hand. I know he needs it right now.

"I'll wait for you outside" i told him

"You don't need to baby."

"No Sam. I will wait. I want to. Okay?" i told him with dominance in my voice.

"Fine MOMMY! Bye" Sam went inside.

It's been ten minutes and he's not coming out yet. Mike's calling me

"Hey! Where are you? You'll be late" Mike said with concern in his voice

"Hey. I'm at Mr. Figgins office. I won't get there okay?"

"Wait why?" mike asked

"I'll tell you later bye." With that i turned off my phone. I don't want to tell anyone right now. Who would do that to Sam? He's a very nice guy. Then someone came to me and slapped me in the face. DAMN!


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

_**BRITTANY'S POV**_

What the? Who the hell slapped me?

"YOU! Slut!" The blonde shouted at me

"Excuse me? Can you please explain to me the slap you just gave me?" I asked her. What the hell did I just do. This blonde with beautiful eyes, blonde short hair and- what the hell? She's Sam's girl.

"Huh. Are you serious right now? Just let me show you who you are again, okay?" She slapped me again. This time it's harder and my right cheek turned red. Hell no!

"What the hell did I do to you?"

"You're a slut. You're getting someone else's guy. That's who you are." A raspy voice came out of nowhere.

"Let's go Q. She's nonsense. YOU" the Latina looked at me while dragging the blonde

"You're next. You'll be expelled probably by tomorrow." Wait a minute I know this girl.

"What the hell. You're that girl!" I actually responded with a happy vibes. You know that feeling when you finally figured out something that's how I sounded like.

She looked at me with anger. What did I just do? Geez. New York is crazy.

"Yes. I am. AND. You'll be paying for everything"

"Huh. Try me miss.. what's your name again?" I was confused. I didn't know her name

"Wow. You just talked to me like you already know everything you slut." I'm hating this girl really.

"Well, that's what you're doing right now you know? Calling me slut you bitch" I won't back down from this girl Hell no!

"Lopez. That's my last name you slut!"

"Bitch Lopez? Fantastic! Is that your real name? Oh wait! I think I know your middle name… is it—"

"It's Santana. Bitch Santana Lopez. This school's owner. Problem?" oh no. This is crazy. I'll stand and fight no way. They called me slut and everything.

"Oh, I never thought they had a daughter like you" The other blonde is looking like a monster in anger. Yeah right.

"Damn you blondie. You crossed the line already. Now I'll be crossing too" The blonde raised her right hand and was about to slap me. I already closed my eyes but I never felt anything. I opened my right eye and saw Sam holding the blonde's hand.

"What the hell Quinn?" Sam asked in an angry tone. I never heard him so angry. While still holding Quinn's hand. Yeah, she is Quinn.

"What the hell to you too Sam?" Then Quinn used her left hand to slap Sam.

"What did I do Quinn?" Sam's crying and starts to hug Quinn but Quinn slapped Sam again.

Sam groaned in pain. He's crying

"Q. Let's go. They're not worth it. Let the cheater and the slut come together. And You Evans, get out of here." Then she looked at me and glared. She is starting to drag Quinn away from Sam. My big bro just sat there in pain. The people started coming out from the rooms.

"You're next blondie. You'll be paying for everything"

OH HELL NO. What did just happened? It's just two weeks since I've been here. What did I do? Fuck. Wait. So Sam is, Sam is. Expelled? No way! That bitch! Why? Oh no! Wait. I think, Quinn. Oh no. She's jealous because because because she thinks Sam cheated on her with me? Oh no. I need to make this right in this instant. I will not allow anyone step on me and Sam. Seeing him in pain is not an admirable view. Plus the people are staring at me like I will have no tomorrow.

"Hey bitch!" She stopped and I yelled again. I don't care who hears.

"I'm Brittany by the way. Sam's sister. Yeah. I'm the slut here. And he's cheating with his own sister. Nice judgment by the way. And Quinn. My brother loves you for being sweet and everything. Guess you proved him wrong. Hell to the slut" I said in anger. The people started whispering so I decided to comfort my big bro.

"Hey, let's go. We need to go" He just nodded.

_**SANTANA'S POV**_

I almost smile in triumph because the people started to come out when I was dominating over everything.

"Hey bitch!" I stopped and was about to turn around but..

"I'm Brittany by the way. Sam's sister. Yeah. I'm the slut here. And he's cheating with his own sister. Nice judgment by the way. And Quinn. My brother loves you for being sweet and everything. Guess you proved him wrong. Hell to the slut" MY eyes widened as I heard those words. Oh hell no. Quinn gripped my hands like there's no tomorrow. The people started to whisper. Oh no. I won't let myself lose I turned around and was about to speak but all I saw is their shadow walking towards the parking lot. I felt nothing gripping my hand. Then I saw Quinn running away. I'm about to follow her but Puck from nowhere came out

"No. Don't run after her. She needs some time alone." I nodded. Sometimes Puck is so damn right and I hate it. He just pat my head and started to walk opposite my way

"I'll take care of it okay?" Puck said while walking, I just nodded.

I'm still hearing some whispers. So I held my head high "EVAPORATE. NOW!" I glared at them and they walked away as fast as they can.

I started to walk towards the headquarters and saw Kurt and Mercedes chatting. They're the top gossipers around the campus. Damn. I just rolled my eyes at them.

"What the hell did just happened Santana?" Rachel walks toward me. She's mad, she called me by my name but who cares? I just rolled my eyes on her

"If you won't tell me, I'll be singing at this very instant all the top songs of Barbara Streisand, the greatest singer of all time and i-"

"Shut up Rachel!" I cut her off. I don't have time for this

"No. You should shut up Santana. You can't always do this." What did she just said?

"What the hell are you talking about?!" My blood is boiling. It's a good thing we're already near the headquarters so I can shave Hobbit's eyebrows.

We already reached the headquarters and Rachel just sat directly on the couch and stared at me.

"What the hell Rachel?"

"This is too much Santana. You can't just expel Sam because of what happened with him and Quinn! Sam is a very essential part of the school play!" Rachel stated in an FYI tone

"Is this what it's all about huh Hobbit? You're play? Sam cheated on Quinn!" I am really angry with what Rachel is telling me right now. Really? She's siding on that Sam obviously just because of the play.

"Really Santana? That's all you can think right now too? That it's all I think about? You're ridiculous. She's Sam's sister. SISTER! So how the hell did that became cheating? Huh? You know what, you should stop doing things for Quinn or Puck or me. Look at you. Are you even happy?! We are a family here, not a fraternity Santana. We do things because we love each other, not because we hate other people for doing something against us. Because the world isn't fair and it will never be. You should start accepting that. We can't always do things because we can. We need to start doing things because that's the right thing. It'll bring us nothing good. Just like now. You can't always protect everyone." With that I stood frozen in my position as I heard the door of the headquarters slam.

After a few minutes, I started to feel weak and cry.

"I don't understand Anna. I don't." I talked to nothing while holding my necklace.

Why is it that every time I try to protect people, I end up getting hurt and get the role of the bad guy?

_**BRITTANY'S POV**_

I drove Sam's car. Seeing him devastated like this is crazy. Although he is not my real brother, I feel the pain he is feeling right now. It's making my heart ache too. Literally. I'm breathing really hard right now but I have to stay strong at least for Sam. I drove to the garage and parked there. Sam is just staring at Quinn's photo. I think Quinn likes him as much as he does too. I mean she won't get jealous if it wasn't because of me right? This is that entire bitch's fault. Santana will be the death of me because of anger. I looked at Sam again and erased my thoughts.

"Hey. Sam, let's go inside okay? Just go to your room and I'll just bring you dinner and explain everything to Mom and Dad." Sam just nodded and sighed. He started to unbuckle his seat belt and so did I. Damn this is crazy.

We went inside the house. Elena our helper told me that our parents are still on their work. Well, that's good news. Sam went to his room upstairs without talking to me. Oh men. Damn.

"Please prepare some dinner okay? Just tell Mom and Dad that we're here already."

Elena just nodded and went to the kitchen.

I walked towards my room and changed my clothes to more comfortable ones. I need to go check Sam. When I have problems, Jamie will always be here. Well I guess, I need to be there for someone now. I wish she was here. I walked towards Sam's door and knocked. No one answered but the door is not locked so I decided to walk in. I just saw Sam sitting on his bed looking at his phone.

"Hey Sam. It will be okay soon." I tried to say the most comforting words

"How could it all be okay? I got expelled, I lost the love of my life and you might lose your scholarship too." Yeah I got a scholarship at the school.

"Hey, don't think about me okay? We both know that you did nothing wrong. You're my brother. They didn't know that. If I was Quinn I would be jealous too ya know? Seeing that I'm hot and everything." Sam let out a short chuckle. At least he's chuckling now right?

"She likes you too Sam. She won't be jealous if she doesn't."

"Everything's gone now baby. School, Quinn."

"Then will get even."

"No Britt! Never do that to Quinn. Please."

"Who told you that I will do it to Quinn? Huh? I'll get even with the evil bitch." I said with proud smile

"Britt. Didn't you heard her? She's a freaking Lopez. Mom works at one of those hotels and you are studying at their school. No revenge. Please."

"Look Sam. I won't do anything like what they did to you okay? I won't. I'm not that kind of person. I might just be helping Santana with some life lessons"

"Britt. Please. No."

I just sighed. I know Sam will never allow me to do that.

"Fine. I won't. but you need to eat dinner with me tonight okay? It will all be fine. I promise"

Sam just nodded. I hugged him and punched him at his arm

"hey! What was that for?" Sam yelled at me

"I don't know. Haha. Let's go" I swear if Sam was a girl, he'll be rolling his eyes. That would be so funny. Haha. I run outside his room and sticked my tongue out.

Sam and I ate dinner. I tried to make the atmosphere as normal as it can go. Luckily, I was successful.

After thirty minutes we finished eating dinner and then Mom and Dad came with a we-should-talk-about-something face. Oh no. not now. I don't think Sam is ready yet.

"Sam, Britt. Living room." Dad instructed

We all sat down in the living room. It was quiet for about ten minutes. This is so awkward and frustrating. I was about to speak to break the eyes but Mom started to talk

"What did just happened?" Mom tried to keep calm as long as she can. I know she's trying hard to be calm.

"Mom, I. We. Damn" I muttered

"I got expelled" Sam said in a monotonous voice.

"Why is that Evans?" Dad said with an angry tone. I mean who wouldn't get angry right? But they should hear us out first. Sam and I remained silent.

"Since no one wants to speak you are both grounded. No phones, no music, no laptop until you say something. Go to your room now" Dad is very scary. Sam went up and went directly to his room. Mom looked at me with a pleading eyes for me to speak

"I just hope that you know that Sam did nothing wrong. Good night" I left the room and went to my bed.

This won't be happening if they would just ask us. They could've asked us first before pouring all those information. This is crazy. That Lopez is crazy. Yeah I know, Sam doesn't want to get even but damn!

With those thoughts I drifted to sleep.

I woke up next morning. I took a bath and do my usual routine. Then I realized that I will be going to school alone. This is a total bummer. Geeez.

Three days passed. Sam is still hiding in his room. He won't even talk to me. This is crazy. I need to talk to Quinn.

I went to the auditorium expecting that I will find Quinn there. Damn yeah! She's here. Okay. I need to fix what I'm going to say. After five minutes of thinking and composing myself I started to walk towards Quinn. But as I walk towards her, I saw someone sitting beside her. That bitch. I'm gonna. Geez. No revenge, no.

"Quinn Fabray?" I said with a confident tone. Santana looked at me like I have done all the wrong things in the world

"What the hell do you want?" Santana snapped back at me. Okay Britt, calm down. I ignored Santana and looked back at Quinn

"Quinn, can I talk to you please?" She nodded.

"Can I talk to you privately?" She nodded and started to walk away from Santana. I saw her rolled her eye and she stood up and whispered something in the air. I didn't hear it though.

Quinn and I sat at the top part of the auditorium.

"Quinn, I'll keep it short and simple okay? Sam is my brother and he likes you very much. Like he won't stop thinking and talking about you." I saw her smile a little. "I know you like him too. I swear, I know he's sweet and all a women could ever ask for but I'm bisexual and he's my brother. So there's no way we'll be together." I think I saw her raised one of her eye brows because of what I said about my sexuality but who cares. She needs to know.

"I- I"

"Hey you don't need to say sorry or anything. I just hope that you would give my big bro a chance." I stood up and started to walk away but I remembered doing something so I turned back to her

"Hey, by the way. I'm Brittany Pierce- Evans. But I prefer using Pierce as my last name. I'm Sam's sister. You are?" I offered my hand for her to shake. It took her a while that I almost stood there in shame

"Quinn Fabray." She shook my hand and smiled

"I hope we can be friends. It's nice meeting you." I said and I smiled at her before I leave. Finally!

My phone rang and I saw Sam's picture. I immediately answered the phone

"Hey baby girl!" Sam's voice is happy

" 's really happy."

"First, I would like to tell you that I got my scholarship back and I can go to school tomorrow."

"Wait what? Wow. I'm so happy for you!" this is crazy

"Yeah, I know. Then Quinn texted me a while ago." I smiled because it' just 5minutes since Quinn and I finished talking but she already managed to text Sam.

"Wow. That's good right? So does this call for a celebration?" I said excitingly

"Yes! I'll see you later okay? Love you!"

"Love you too!" I ended the call. I decided to go to the dance studio. It's cool that MR. Shue gave me extra keys so I can practice at the studio. He said that it was an incentive for getting high scores. Buyeh! I need to dance because I'm happy, and because I don't need to take pills anymore.

I walked towards the studio. I opened the door and settled myself in there.

I started to dance. Flip, spli,jump, combo and everything until I felt someone look at me.

Wait a minute.

"What do you need? You want to make me leave right? Well I'm sorry but I won't." I stared at her brown eyes. "What the hell did I ever do to you?! I didn't stole your necklace okay? Because if I did you wouldn't be wearing it right now. So please." I think I would take pills today

"I'm not here to fight okay?" wait. Am I hallucinating right now?

"If you think you're hallucinating. I'm telling you you're not." Wow. She's a psycho. She can read my mind. "And I'm not a mind reader. I just want to make peace. Okay? We started at the wrong track."

"well we totally did. I'm Brittany Pierce."

"Santana Lopez" She smiled at me and I almost melted. Damn Pierce shut it!

"Friends?"

"Yeah" we shook hand and I'm pretty sure I felt something different.

"and I'm sorry too. For what happened to Sam. I just- I- I was just-" she's stammering. Hahha

"hey. Easy on there okay? You're stammering. It's cute" oh no. did I just said it out loud?

"Ah yeah. Anyways. You're brother is good now. I hope we can be friends but. Bye. I really Need to go now" with that she walked away leaving me smiling. DAMN! I really need to take some pills later.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

_**Santana's POV**_

"hey. Easy on there okay? You're stammering. It's cute" what?!

"Ah yeah. Anyways. You're brother is good now. I hope we can be friends but. Bye. I really Need to go now" i smirked

"Hey what was that about huh Pez?"

"Fuck Puck!" Puck is just coming out of nowhere sometimes.

"So what was that about? That cute little moment of yours huh?" Puck is nudging me with his elbow.

"Just wait and see Puck, wait and see." Tss. I am soo incredible.

"Wait. What do you mean by that?" Puck raised his right eyebrow like i made the worst thing

"It means that i won't let myself lose." Ha- ha. I'll definitely win this

"I don't get it"

"Seriously Puck? What is wrong with you?" why is he so slow?

"Just explain it you crazy baker!"

"First of all, i'm not a baker."

"yeah whatever. What is it?"

"you think you can do some bet? Huh?" I smirked at him.

"How much Lopez? Name it?" Wow. So he's on.

"200 bucks. I'll make that blondie fall in love with me"

"Wow. Confident ha Lopez?"

"I'm a chick magnet Puck. Unlike you." Haha. Yeah! I am so much better than him

"Wait a minute, we don't even know if she's into girls you moron!" Oh. Yeah? How could i forget that part? Tss

"Forget it Puck. I can get what i want"

"game on Lopez." I gave him my playful smirk

I am not backing down. You're probably thinking why i'm so mad at her. It's not because she's so annoying and she took my necklace but because she makes me feel like i am so weak and that she's better than me. I hate people like that. I don't like the way she called me those things in front of the people in the hallway. I didn't like the way she do everything. I don't like her. If there is such thing as love as first sight. I think there's hate at first sight and i have her on the top of my list and i won't let anyone look down on me. Sure i am a bitch. That's the reason why she could never do some bitchin on me. No one stands up against me. The only way to make her go down is to make her go up and make her fall for me hard that she cannot stand up anymore. Haha. Genius right? Tss. Yeah. I am.

Now, how can i start this? Hmm.

It's been three weeks since i just give that blondie some smile whenever i pass by. Just to make some fresh start. Ya know? I can't just barge in. I might look suspicious. It's been busy at school. We started to train for one of the largest culinary competition. Of course, i am a participant. Yeah, i am damn great. Quinn and Rachel have this musical and acting thing and Puck is still hovering chicks but he's doing his films.

"Whew. So when can i get my money Lopez?" Puck. He really is sneaky.

"I never said when. I haven't started yet you idiot. I might look suspicious if just barge in. Ever think of that?" Puck gave me a confusing look

"Ugggh. I need to cool down. After what happened to Sam and Quinn, i need to be a good girl in their eyes."

"ohh! Yeah! You're right."

"i am always right Puck"

"Na-uh!" it's Rachel. My annoying radar is getting stronger as i was talking to Puck earlier. SO I'm not surprise she's here now

Puck gave Rachel a hug and she just looked at me.

"So, i heard someone's betting on who" I gave Puck a glare

"What? Rachel is psychotic. She might bite me if i don't tell her" Puck said to me like it's a matter of fact

"Really Puck? Some friend you are!"

"Shut up you two. Santana! What did that girl ever do to you?" Okay. Annoying. Annoying

"You don't care hobbit!" ugggh. Some friend she is

"Seriously? What's with the hate? I met the girl and she's lovely and sweet and so so so charming. She even manage to teach me some dance because i was having problem."

"Look hobbit. You know the answer to that. Okay?"

"No i don't" Rachel said with firmness in her voice. Tss. Who cares?

"Well it's not your matter" what on earth is her problem?

"Well it is. I am your friend Santana. You know that! But i won't let you make some stupid things again! Not again. I maybe okay with you and Puck fooling around for revenge. But this thing is a serious matter. You know how it felt to lose some-"

I cut her off by slamming the door behind. She is annoying and crazy and fuck. I don't care. Love has been playing with me all the time. So maybe it's time to play with it now. Yeah, play with it.

_**Brittany' POV**_

It's been three weeks i guess. That Santana has been giving soft smiles that tickles. Wait what? That's crazy.

Oh well. I've been busy anyways. Selected students from the Dance department, Music Department and Theatre have been practicing for the west side story. It's a broadway thing. Yeah. It's amazing actually. I get to know more people. Kurt, Blaine, Mercedes, Rachel, Sam, Quinn and Mike are there. It's crazy. They're all my friends now, i guess? I hope. Oh well. There are still many kids here but they're my closest.

I saw Quinn and Sam talking on the side, Blaine and Kurt going all lovey dovey. Mike and Mercedes are practicing. Oh well. What shall i do? Oh wait. Hahaha.

"Why are you laughing at me?" Rachel looked offended. Yeah i was laughing at her. She fell because she made the wrong steps.

"Oh. I'm sorry. Troubles?" I'm still laughing deep inside my heart. I mean seriously? How could she not get those simple steps? Hahaha.

"Obviously?" She's freakishly funny when annoyed. Haha

"Come, i'll help you."

So there you go, i helped Rachel in the dance steps. We kind of reinvented the west side story. Ya know? To make something new from the old. We need innovations.

Rachel is a blabber actually. She talks fast that the only thing i understand is the first and last word of her paragraphs. Haha. Nevertheless, she's entertaining. Her nose is funny. Haha. We kind of have some stories about my life, and about her and her friendship with Puck, Quinn and... Santana. Seriously? That girl have friends?

"Are you okay with her now?" Rachel finally asked

"Ahm, well, she apologize. I guess we're good? I mean we smile when we see each other in the way. That's it." Yeah. That's the way, nothing special.

"Hey girls!" i jumped off my seat at the stage. Puck is a sneaker

"Puck! You are crazy!" Rachel punched Puck in the arm couple of times. They look cute, i mean like they're real family like me and Sam.

"Shut it Berry." Then she looked at me and i raised an eyebrow on him

"Hi Britt. You in love with Santana now?" Wait. What?! Who's in love with who? I laugh at it. Like rolling in the floor. They just looked at me. Puck scratched his Mohawk and Rachel just looked at me. Then i breath really deep and start to talk

"Seriously? Puck? Are you on drugs?" Then Rachel just stood fast and grabbed Puck by the arm like she's some amazona.

"Bye Britt!" Rachel said while waving her hand.

"Practice isn't over yet Rachel!"

"Be back!" She shouted back. Oh well. Who cares?

I just sat at the chairs and saw Marley checking me out. I mean, who wouldn't check me out?

"hey!" Marley just smiled at me shyly. Oh yeah. Some chick magnet huh? Well i'm playing for both teams. My family is open with it actually. Marley is almost near me but Mr. Shue called her. Yeah right.

"Baby!" I saw Quinn rolled her eyes on Sam and Sam kissed her on the forehead. Yeah. I think i need to fix this 'baby' thing. I walk to them and talk.

"You know what bro? You should stop the baby thing. You look like you're playing with two girls. I don't like sharing. Just call me B, please?" I gave him my pout and puppy eyes. No one messes with those

"Arggh. Fine! Stop the pout okay?" Quinn just smiled at me

"Hey, wanna hang out later? I told Mom and Dad about it actually" Sam told me while picking Quinn's bags

"yeah! You should come Britt. I mean, we are all friends now right? It's just some kids here and Puck and Santana. You good with that?" Santana huh? Fine.

"Okay. I'm in."it isn't my first party her at New York but i think it would be cool

"yey!" Quinn came to me and hug me. I hugged her back

"B, we'll go together okay? Be ready at 6."

"What about Quinn?" I asked him. I don't want jealousy issues oh please

"No, it's cool. The party is at our house, so it's cool. Plus,you're like my sister too now. Since, sam is your bro right?" Oh yeah! That's cool!

"Yes!" it's nice to be friends with everyone now. I mean, like real friends. Some people here just make friends with me because I'm kind of known ya know? Hahaha

"I'll see you later okay?" She looked at me and then to Sam

"Babe, i'll be going home with the gang. Okay? I'll see you." She then kissed him and wave to us as she walks

"Hey tell Rachel and Puck that i'll see them okay?" I yelled at her. Wow. I hope this is a good idea.

_**Santana's POV**_

I'm standing outside the headquarters to have some fresh air. Rachel's annoying radar is still on. I saw Quinn coming so i just looked at her and smiled

"hey, why out here?" Quinn, as sweet and concern ever.

"Rachel is annoying. Need some air. Fresh air."

"So what is it this time Santana?" Why is it that everytime something happens, i am the one getting blamed?

"I didn't do anything"

"I'm not blaming you by the way. Oh yeah, i forgot. Come at my house at 6 okay? I have some close friends party later." Close friends party huh?

"By that you mean, me, puck, Rachel and you, right?"

"No. By that i mean, me, puck, Rachel, you, sam, mike, Mercedes, kurt, blaine, and Britt."

Britt? Oh Brittany.

"Oh yeah?" I smiled at her. This is a great start right?

"What's with that smile Santana?" Quinn knows me too well

"Just shut up okay?" with that i stood up and walk away. I went inside the room and saw Rachel and Puck eating. i just get my things and went home. First game is on tonight. I, Santana Lopez, should get ready. Need to get smoking hot tonight. Ready your money Puckerman and your heart, Pierce.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Brittany's POV**_

I don't know what to wear. Hmm? Well, i guess it's nothing special. Sam told me that it was a close party, meaning there are nobody to please. Haha. I'll just wear a garbage bag. I look good at anything anyways. Confident much huh? Hahaha. Okay. After 30 minutes of looking through my closet, i settled for a shorts, and a loose shirt. Then i'll just wear my converse shoes. It's nothing special anyways.

"Britt! Let's go! It's already quarter to 6!"

"Excited much Sammy?" He just want to see Quinn.

"Oh come on. I miss my Quinn, so please." Sam gave me those puppy eyes. Geez. Why do i have a brother like this?

"Okay okay. Stop that puppy eyes thing. It's disgusting" hahaha. He's cute actually. Good thing he's my brother

"Oh yeah? Quinn told me it's cute."

"Of course she would say that. She's your girlfriend. Duh?"

"And you're my sister. So you should compliment me better. Hahaha. Come on. Let's go now. You look good." He gave me a wink and then he grabbed my bag at my table.

"Come on!"

He started to drag me down the stairs then we saw Mom and Dad at the living room

"Hey! Careful in there." Dad said with a concern tone.

"Sorry, Sammy boy here is so eager to go out."

"What's with the rush?" Mom said

"Oh we're late for the party. I guess? It's already 6 actually. And Sammy misses his girlfriend. So we need to go. Bye Mom, bye Dad." As i said goodbye, Sam and I kissed our parents and waved.

"Brittany!" My mom called my name. Why is that?

"Yes mom?"

"You know what do right? Please be careful. Don't drink too much honey."

"Yes mom! I'll be a good girl. You know i am." I winked at her and when i was near the door, i run back to her and hugged her. Then i ran back outside.

I saw his car already and he opened the door for me. I swear, Quinn is so lucky with Sam.

"Let's go?" Sam asked me with a wide smile

"Yep! Let's rock this party!"

With that, Sam drove and turned on the music like there's no tomorrow. I guess i'll have fun? I hope.

_**Santana's POV**_

I'm not so excited about this party. It's just us anyways. I think i would just sit there and drink. Tss. Nothing's so special about this party. So, i decided just to wear something casual. A shirt and a short. And i brought my jacket. Just in case. See? Fuck. I looked at the mirror.

"Why are you so hot?" Yep. I look hot. I mean, DAMN HOT! Haha

I heard my phone blast off.

"What the hell Puckerman?"

"Hey, Britt will be at the party right?"

"Yeah, so?" What the hell is with Puckerman?

"So, my pocket is kind of itching Lopez. I think i need 200 bucks." Ha! Yeah! The bet.

"Fuck you puck! You think i'd back off? No way. Get ready Puckerman."

"Yeah right. I'm betting you won't even be able to kiss her tonight."

"Oh yeah? Are you seriously testing me right now Puckerman?"

"Psh. Just go here to Quinn's house. Almost everybody's here. And i think that Mike's gonna be a competition tonight. See you Lopez" Puck went off. That boy Chang.

Yeah. I am late. As usual. I drove my car to Quinn's house and prepared myself. Yep. I will get Brittany. No one will ruin my plan. Haha.

I arrived at Quinn's house around 7. Yep. I'm late. So i went to Quinn's backyard. I'm sure everyone's there not just because the music is so loud, but because i know Quinn too well. She doesn't want anything to be broken inside their house. Her parents will defo kill her.

"Hey Lezpez!" Puckerman shouted and everyone is now looking at me. Yeah right. I just smirked at him but something caught my eyes. Geez. Puckerman wasn't joking about boy Chang. I saw him grinding at Brittany's back. Fuck off Chang. Get ready Pierce.

"Hey San!" I heard Quinn yell across the pool. Sam is holding her because she's kind of tipsy i guess?

"Drunk already Fabray?"

"Oh come on Satan. You're an hour late. Are you expecting us to be sober just for you? " Quinn snapped at me. Yep. She's drunk.

I decided to get some tequila at the table. Mercedes is laughing hysterically with Blaine and Kurt. Chang and Pierce is dancing. Puckerman and Rachel are shouting at each other. Really? And here i am, sitting. Drinking tequila by myself. Hahaha. Loner? Nope. I think i see Pierce coming. Game on.

"Hey. Loner much?" Brittany asked me while pouring some vodka at the shot glass.

"Nah. Just chillin." Play it cool Lopez.

"Mind if i sit here?"

"Nope. You're tired huh?" i will get this girl in no time.

"Yeah. I need to breath some air. Good thing we're outside. " i finished my shot and she saw that my glass was empty.

"Want more?" Huh. Looks like this girl wants me to get drunk. No way. I still have a game to play.

"Sure." But i didn't decline her offer. Of course. I need tobe good.

She then poured some vodka at my shot glass.

"Thanks." I said. Then as i was about to drink, i felt her staring at me.

"What the hell? Why are you staring at me?" What is the problem of this girl?

"hahaha. Oh nothing. I'm sorry. Can you repeat what you said?" WHAT?!

"What the hell? Why are you staring at me?" I said it with a monotone voice.

"No no. The one before that." Huh? Is this girl crazy or what? Wait. What did i say before that? Hmm.

"Ahm, thanks?" Yeah, i think that's it,

"Wow!" i am confused. I looked at her. She's giggling. What the hell is funny?

"What the hell?"

"haha. I'm so sorry. Aha, ahaha." She's really giggling hard.

"What the fuck is funny?" she's getting into my nerves, Patience, patience.

"No, nothing's funny."

"Then why are you laughing? Are you like mentally damaged?"

"no. Of course not. I just remembered the first time we met. You know, at Lima?"

"oh yeah. Fuck." Oh. Yeah! It's this girl. Psh

"You're like sooooo annoying. And you don't even know how to say thank you. But now? Wow. Haha. I think i hear music." She's getting into my nerves, annoying huh? Patience Santana, don't let snixx come out.

"Yeah. That." I just didn't said too much. I think i would be getting someone hurt before this party even end. I ain't gonna lose this game. But this girl is really getting onto my nerves. Chill, lopez, chill. I just drunk my shot and i looked at her.

I think she's cold. She's rubbing her arms up and down. Good thing, i have a jacket. It's time for the moves yo. I was removing my jacket and i felt that someone is looking at me but i didn't mind it.

"Here's a jac—"

"Yoooooo!" I was cut off by Rachel. Oh geez. Yeah right.

"Let's play spin the bottles!" Yep. Drunk Rachel always asks for spin the bottles.

The music is so loud but i still heard what Puck whispered at my ear.

"You think you can have her?" i knew he smirked before he sat across me.

'Game on' i mouthed that to Puckerman and he just looked at me like he was challenging me. Then he pointed his pocket. Yeah right. No way i'm gonna lose over Puckerman.

Rachel came with a bottle in her hand and started to spin the bottle. Everyone was kind of drunk so they we're just laughing, yelling and shit.

"Oh yeaaah!" The first one was with Mike and Rachel. So yeah. Rachel leaned forward and they kissed.

Then on and on. Sam and Quinn kissed. Puck and Rachel. Rachel and Sam. I swear i saw Quinn glaring at Rachel. Then, Chang and Quinn. Me and Puck. Kurt and Blaine. Mercedes and Sam. Kurt and Brittany. Like really? Blaine and Rachel.

Then everybody just started to yell. The bottle pointed to Chang and Brittany. Tss. Yeah right.

I saw Puck looked at me and eyed me. Tss. Oh come on. I can kiss Brittany even without the spin the bottle.

Then everyone started to yell except for me. I just drank my shot as they kissed,

"Go Chang. It's your chance" Asian guy just laughed and then they kissed. Like, longer than ever. Fuck. Puck is totally laughing right now.

"Okay okay! Cut off!" Sam said. Tss. Good.

Then they went back to their sits. Brittany spinned the bottle. I just had another shot of vodka in my hand. I was drinking it so i didn't know where the bottle pointed.

"Oh YEAH! LOPEZ!" wait what?

"Easy there Satan. I love my sister okay?" Sam looked at me.

"Really Sam? This is a game okay?" Quinn snapped at her. Then sam just kissed her. They are so whipped.

I looked at Puck and grinned at him. Ha! I won.

"Oh come on! Kiss now!" Mercedes shouted at the top of her lungs.

Then i looked at Britt, she was just looking at me. We both leaned forward and parted our lips. Let the game begin.

I kissed Brittany like eternity, i swiped my tongue at her lips so she could let me enter. And she parted her mouth giving me permission. Geez. Never thought this would be that easy. She angled her head so we can kiss better. Then i felt a twitch in my stomach. Okay. What was that?

Then she cut off the kiss. And looked at me

"Enjoying much Lopez?" She smirked at me and went back to her seat. This girl is really challenging me.

Then i went back to my seat. I will get you Pierce. After that kiss, Rachel stood up and said that she wants to go to the pool. So everybody agreed they want to cool off too. So basically, the spin the bottle is over. I went over to the kitchen to get some water.

I saw Puck approaching me. Tss.

"You got lucky with that one Lopez."

"You know i can kiss her even without even that game Puck."

"Confident huh?"

"Yep i am."

"So, about the deal. You should start now Lopez. I am not gonna wait till forever for my 200 bucks"

"Fuck you. You're the one that will lose 200 bucks Puck." I smirked at him.

"How can you be so sure Lopez? I think Pierce is a tough girl. You won't get her that easy"

"I'm a Lopez, Puckerman. I get what i want." Yep, when i say i want something, i get it.

"Don't be so sure Santana."

"Oh come on Puck, are you afraid to lose 200 bucks?"

"Like that's only a cent to me Santana. I'm just afraid that you would lose our bet for the first time. Haha. This time, i'm pretty sure i'll win."

"Oh yeah Puck? Brittany Pierce will come crawling to me to ask for my love. I swear. I ain't backing down."

"Then let's see. But let's make it harder Satan. You cannot fall in love with her."

"Really Puck? That;'s your deal? I am so gonna win this." Really? Fall in love with that blondie? That's not even in my list.

"Just do it Lopez. 200 bucks. Make Pierce fall in love with you. Once you fall in love with her, the money is mine. Deal?" He offered his hand for me to shake

"Deal. Get your 200 bucks now Puckerman" Yep. I am so gonna win this as always.

As Puckerman walk out from the kitchen. I just grabbed my glass of water and i saw Brittany sitting on the couch. Time to continue my moves.

"Hey. Loner much?" I sat down next to her and she just looked back at me.

"No. Just chillin"

Then i started to giggle. Hhaha. It's funny that this is what we said to each other. Just that, the other one was saying it.

"What' so funny?" She asked me with a confused face

"No, nothing's funny. It's just that this was like our conversation earlier."

"Oh. Yeah. You're right."

Then she just sat down there quietly. Seriously? I never thought that this girl would be so unhyper.

"Hey, you ok?"

"Yeah. I'm good. Wanna dance?" without getting my answer, she just dragged me outside and brought me to the dance floor. Kurt and blaine and Chang and Mercedes was there dancing.

"Hey easy on there." I told her. I think i broke my wrist.

"You hurting already Lopez? Can't dance with me huh" she is really getting on.

"Let me show you how i do it."

I started to dance around her and grind my front against her ass. Shit. This is the most perfect ass ever. Fuck? What did i just said? Erase.

She's really a dancer. It's a good thing i can still keep up with her. She dances like crazy. She is really drunk. Ha. Then i was caught off guard when she faced me. She held me by my waist closer to her. And i just looked at her and danced. Our faces are so close together and she is pulling me closer to her. Who am i to disagree? This is perfect.

"Tired?" She asked me

"Nope."

"Who knew you can handle me this long?"

"Ha. I'm pretty good at handling everything Pierce." Yep. I'm feeling cocky right now.

"Oh yeah? Let's test that."

She cupped my cheeks and kissed me roughly. Damn. This girl is crazy. So kissed her back.

I smiled into the kiss because i think it will be so easy for me to win the bet. Damn. I never thought it would be this easy.

She's still kissing me. I kissed back. We're still on the dance floor and i made myself comfortable. I started to pull her closer as possible to me. i felt that somthing went hard down under. Good thing i have control. I roamed my hands under her shirt then i heard someone yelled at us.

"TAKE TIME TO BREATH YOU GUYS!" Puck yelled at us. Tss. He knew he would lose.

Brittany started to dance again and grind her ass against my front. I obliged. After this night. Pierce will fall for me so fast.

"hey. Let's drink" i told her. Honestly, i'm tired with dancing and shit. I need to cool down. After her kissing me, i need to cool down.

"tired already Lopez?" she's mocking me.

"oh come on Pierce. You're the one who's tired. Just drink with me."

"Fine"

We walked together towards the table. Then i poured some tequila on her glass. Then after that she asked and asked for more. Yeah. This girl is drunk crazy. Then after that she stood up and almost fell.

"Hey easy on there" I supported her so she won't fall.

"oh yeah Lopez?" She looked at me and pushed me on the chair then she started to kissed me again. Yeah. This girl is crazy shit.

I kissed her back. She want some kissing. I'll give her that. It made everything so easy for me. she pulled away because of the need for air. Damn that was hot. Hahaha.

Then she looked at me and cupped my cheeks.

"You don't know what you're getting Santana Lopez" She told me in a flirty way.

"Oh yeah, Brittany Pierce?"

Then she winked at me sexily. Damn, that is the sexiest wink ever!

I pulled her closer to me then i pulled her inside Quinn's living room. No one is there.

I pushed her to the sofa and started to grind towards her. I felt a twitch in my stomach but i didn't mind it. She started to roam her hands inside my shirt and i stopped her.

"WhY?" she asked me frustrated.

"Let me do this Pierce." Then i winked at her.

I grinded against her and i hear her moan every now and then. I kissed her neck and found her spots. Then down to her collarbone. I was about to take off her shirt when i heard someone.

"Fuck Santana! I said no sex in my house!" Quinn threw a pillow on me and punched me in the arm.

"Geez. Q. Easy okay?" i said while rubbing my arm.

"Aww. Are you okay baby?" Baby? Brittany called me baby. Damn. This is so easy.

"Baby?" Quinn eyed me curiously. But i ignored her and gave britt my attention. I kissed her softly.

"i'm okay baby. Come on. Quinn is crazy" Then i helped her stand up and walked away from Quinn who was left dumb folded.

Then along our way outside. I saw Sam.

"Hey Britt, we need to go."

"Already? Don't kill the fun Sammy" Britt said while slurring her words.

"Britt. Come on. Mom will be mad at me. you need rest. Please" Sam looks so concerned to Britt. Geez. This girl is so spoiled. I guess. Doesn't she go to parties

"Fine fine." Britt gave in easily. Then she looked at me. i was still holding her by the wasit.

"Aww. Bye bye baby. I'll see you okay?" Then she kissed me. Damn. Did i win already? 200 bucks Puck.

I just kissed her back and said goodbye.

"bye." Sam said while helping Britt. Then before they drove off, i saw Quinn and Sam say their goodbye. Then off they go.

"That was easy." I said to myself.

"What the hell was that Santana?" I heard Quinn from my back. I'm at the kitchen drinking water

"What the hell too Quinn?"

"You know what i mean Santana. What was that with you and Britt?"

"It's none of your business Quinn"

"of course it is!"

"and why is that?" i looked at her straight in the eye and she looked back at me

"Because one we are best friends and two that is my boyfriend's cousin. So what the hell was that?"

"wow Quinn. When did you start to take care of your boyfriend's sister?"

"since i started to love everyone that my boyfriend loves. Because i love him. You are crazy Santana. If you're playing around with britt, you're gonna regret it. And that's coming from me" Quinn told me as if i was a murderer

"calm down Q. She is the one who came to me. i just gave her the favour"

"I know you Santana. So don't even try lying to me. i know there's something you aren't telling me. Just remember what i said Santana."

Then Quinn raged out of the kitchen. What the fuck was that?

_**Brittany's POV**_

"_Just do it Lopez. 200 bucks. Make Pierce fall in love with you. Once you fall in love with her, the money is mine. Deal?" He offered his hand for me to shake_

"_Deal. Get your 200 bucks now Puckerman" Yep. I am so gonna win this as always. _

Yeah right. You want some game Lopez? I'll give you a game. Let's see who will win. I'm tired of being played and fooled. I might be stupid academically, but i know when to fight. You want some Lovin? I'll give you some.

This game is so over Lopez.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Brittany's POV**_

I fell over my bed. Damn! MY head is throbbing in pain. It sucks having headaches especially after a hangover. I think i wanna puke. I didn't remember how i got home or what i did yesterday, but i knew one thing i remember. I got some game to play with Lopez. Ouch. Everytime i think about that girl my head will sore. She's a pain in the ass. Geez.

I heard someone knocking on the door, what time is it anyway? I looked at my phone and shit! It's 10 in the morning! What the hell? I'm late for my class. Today is my report for my English subject! Fuck. And that was supposed to be at 7 in the morning! What the hell? Why did nobody wake me up? DAMN! I knew i shouldn't have drunk too much. If it wasn't for that girl, this won't happen. Damn

As i continuously frustrate myself with my irresponsibility and remind myself how i got drunk too much, my ears are getting mad because of the person knocking on my door. Damn headache!

"COME IN!" i shouted so that the person behind the door can hear me.

Then low and behold! My eyes are burning. Am i really seeing what i am seeing right now?

"What the fu-" no, i should play nice i guess? Headache! Yeah, headache!

"oh, hi" i told her in my worst voice ever. What the hell is she doing here anyway? Tss. And why did my mom let her in?!

"hey. Got this for you" she handed me a cup of coffee. Wow. It's my favourite. Cappuccino.

"so. How are you feeling now? Worst headache huh?" She gave me a sweet soft smile. If i don't know her intentions, i would have melted.

"yeah. What are you doing here anyway?" i asked her while sipping my coffee. Yep. This is delicious!

"Just looking after you. I mean, ahm. I just thought that you might not be feeling well because i went to your English room earlier and they told me you weren't there. Yeah, so i thought you might not be feeling well." How did she even know i have English classes earlier? But, tss. Never mind

"Oh. I see. But you don't have any classes right?"

"Well, i do have one but it doesn't matter."

"Oh i see. The Lopez's daughter."

"Yep. I see that coming."

"did i do something bad to you yesterday? What's with the whole visit thingy?" i asked her innocently. I swear is should've taken Theatre as my major.

"oh no no. I just. Yesterday. You were ahm"

"Oh. Wait? Don't tell me i puked on you. I am so sorry"

"No you didn't you ahm—" she cut her words and dove into my lips. I was taken aback. I was surprised she was that fast. She pulled away then looked me straight in the eye.

"Can you go out with me on Friday?" Wow. That was fast. I didn't know Santana need 200 bucks so badly.

"Wait. What? You just kissed me then you're asking me now if i can go out with you? That's just hilarious. Ha- ha"

She stood up then smiled at me.

" Park. 6pm. I'll see you" With that she turned around and walk away. What the fuck? If that's her plan of making me fall in love with her, she needs to do a u- turn because she's totally fucked up!

After a few minutes at staring at the coffee cup from Santana, Sam made his way to my room.

"Hey there B. How are you feeling?"

"Why did you even let Santana step into our house?" His eyes were full of confusion.

"Why wouldn't I? It's not every day that a Lopez comes here B. Plus you two were getting your mack on so i thought you were good"

"yeah right. Can you please pass me the aspirin and water? My head's spinning"

"here you go. Hey, B. If this whole thing about Santana is because of what happened before, I'm telling you to stop it okay? I told you eve—" i cut him off

"Believe me, it's not" Well. It's not a lie right? It's not about Sam, it's about me. this is my game this time.

"Okay, just take care of your heart baby girl. Santana is a player. Not that i'm stopping you. I just don't want you to be one of her collections. Okay? You're more than that" With that. He patted my head like a little kid and kissed my forehead. Then he walked away and close my door.

I was already lying on my bed when Sam opened the door again. He peeked in.

"Hey, regarding your English class. Don't worry about it. Santana said she'll pull a few strings for you. She was the one who told Mom not to bother waking you up because of your headache. So, yeah. Love you!"

Sam closed the door and i am alone again. Tss. But come to think of it, i can pass so easily if Santana and I would be together. Lalalala. That would be so easy but i don't want to graduate because of her. So no thanks Santana!

As my thoughts travelled to where my cat is, i remembered what Santana said earlier.

"_ Park. 6pm. I'll see you"_

Yeah right. No way i'm showing up. You need to come chasing for me Lopez.

_**Santana's POV**_

Geez. My head hurts! Next time i won't drink that much. I swear. But although my head still hurt, i can still remember everything Quinn told me last night and my dream. Fuck. I hate it when i'm drunk. People start to go inside my head and tell me things that i can't get off my brain.

_After Brittany left Quinn talked to me but i just let it pass. I guess? Why is she starting to be so protective of Brittany? Oh. Nevermind. I'll just drink to it. I walked to the table where the drinks are and gave myself a tequila to congratulate myself for my job well done with Brittany. It's not that strong. Well, okay fine. It is strong. I felt my throat get warm. That was strong. Then i still had couple of shots. Rachel walks toward me. she's drunk. As i can see she has no sense of direction now and she talks a lot more when she's drunk which makes her so , scratch that, MORE IRRITATING. I don't even know why she's my friend._

"_Hey Shan-htana." She said with a huge grin plastered in her face._

_Suddenly she starts laughing. What the hell? Then she stood straight and got a glass of water. Okay, what was that?_

"_You really think i'm drunk huh?" Rachel asked me. i just looked at her. With annoyance with my face._

"_Please Santana. If you're still into that bet with Puck, you better stop it right now. You don't know what you are getting into. She doesn't deserve whatever you are doing with her."_

"_What? She doesn't deserve to fall in love? Huh Man hands?" i snapped back at her_

"_Yes. She doesn't deserve to fall in love who will not even love her back. She doesn't deserve to fall in love to a person who's life is so fucked up. She doesn't deserve to be hurt Santana. I don't know what your deal is Santana. Why you keep on keeping your guards so high that whenever people wants to come near you, you let them fall for your tricks. But Brittany, doesn't deserve anything like this. If you want to play around, go to the playground where everyone would think that you're just playing. This is real life Santana. Don't play with love. Don't play with Bri—"_

"_What the fuck are talking about Hobbit?! Why does it seems like everyone wants to protect that blondie? What is so special with her that she doesn't deserve the hurt the world has to offer?!"_

"_The world never offers hurt Santana, it is the people who makes hurt."_

"_It's the same Berry! You don't fucking care who i want to play with!"_

_Rachel started yelling._

"_I do! You are crazy Lopez! If you continue this, you will be the one who will get hurt! Don't blame others for what you've lost and what you are losing. You know what forget it! That's what you do right? You think Anna would be happy with what you're doing with your life huh?! Maybe what you're parents said was true, that you're a disappointment!"_

_I just looked at her with anger in my eyes. I can't believe she said that. I clenched my fist ready to punch the Hobbit that i called my friend but i felt someone holding my hand and dragging me away from Berry. Everybody was looking at us, i feel it, but i locked my eyes with Rachel and she did too. _

"_Ok! Everyone, let's go inside e? It's kinda hot." Puck the rest just stood there in awe. Shocked of what is happening._

"_NOW!" Everyone started to run towards Quinn's door. We are still standing here outside._

_Puck walked Rachel away from me and brought her inside Quinn's house._

"_What the hell did just happened Santana?" Quinn told me like i killed a person. I didn't respond to her. I just looked at the pool and my fist are still clenched. I'm furious. How could she?!_

"_Look. Whatever happened, i know there is a reason why Rachel said that. You know her. She doesn't say anything like that unless something is really going wrong. Calm down"_

"_Fuck! How can i calm down huh? Quinn?! Tell me! She doesn't have any right to tell me those! She's suppose to be my friend Q!"_

"_Hey, calm down. Wait here okay?"_

_Quinn walked towards the table where the water is. I'm trying to hold back my tears but i failed. Anna, how could you leave me, huh?! I don't deserve any of this shit. _

"_Drink this." I grabbed the glass of water Quinn got for me._

"_Look. Whatever this is S, you know Rachel she might be annoying but she never let you do stupid things that will hurt you eventually"_

"_So you're siding with her now Q?"_

"_No. I'm not siding with any of you. Definitely the both of you have some fault, as i can see."_

"_Just leave me alone now Q. Okay? No. You know what, i'm gonna go home now"_

"_No. I am not letting you go. You are drunk and not capable of driving. Plus, you're parents might se- -"_

"_What? See me drunk? Don't worry Q. They're disappointed enough with me, i don't think they can add this more to their disappointement"_

"_Look Santana"_

"_No save it Fabray. I am leaving." I stood there and left Quinn sitting. I know she wouldn't stop me this time but she still followed me to my car_

"_Santana. I care about you okay? We don't want you to get hurt again. Please take care."_

_I just nodded and i drove off. I don't want to go home. So i decided to just go to my little place. _

_I got in my place that nobody knows where. This is my grandma's house. She gave it to me. My parents didn't know. This house is my grandma's mini escapade place when everything gets to her. She gave it to me before she died. She knew i need some place to stay after what happened to Anna. _

_I walked inside the house and felt safe. I went to the room and fell asleep on the bed._

"_Santana!"_

_I looked to the girl sitting in the window of my room_

"_Anna? Wait. What are you doing here?"_

"_What i'm not allowed to go here now? Just because you're grandma's favourite doesn't mean i don't get to know this place." I just sat up straight in my bed still confused of what is happening. She started walking towards me with a smile on her face. She sat next to me and hugged me. how i miss her hugs._

_She pulled away and looked at my neck_

"_Wow. I never thought you'd still have that necklace. Knowing how careless you are."_

"_Hey i am not!" i yelled at her but she just giggled back. Then she stared at me and smiled._

"_I can't be here for long Santana. I miss you, really. But i'm not here to play around and sing with you. Please, stop punishing yourself Santana. I'm really sorry if i have to leave you, but know that i never left my sight on you. I love you and it hurts me whenever i see you cry and get frustrated. I hate how you stopped singing and fool around just for fun and not for revenge. I hate how you stopped going after your dreams because of me. of course, i hate how you stopped letting people enter your life. Please take care of your heart but also think of what people might feel. You know the feeling of getting hurt Santana. You know that more than i do"_

_I just stared at her while fighting the tears from my eyes. She always makes me cry._

"_Hey, don't cry okay? Stop being such a badass Santana. You know you are not that. You're sweet and caring and smart and talented. The person you will love will be so lucky"_

"_Yeah right. That's not even a possibility Anna"_

"_Just wait until it strucks you Santana. Look around. Stop playing. Love will come to you. Don't play with it okay? And i want you to take care of the blonde, she's great. Don't mess around"_

"_Now, even you are telling me that now ANNA? Come on!" i yelled at her. Is this what i get now?_

"_Soon you'll understand, stop being so stubborn. And go to her house at morning. Visit her okay?! I'm gonna kill Puck for letting you bet. He is such an idiot!" anna said while laughing. _

"_Please Santana. Trust me. She's worth it. I'm not suppose to tell you this. But i can't just watch you ruin your life and that girl's life too."_

_I just looked at her confused. Why is everyone telling me this? What is with that girl that everyone wants me to take care of her?_

"_Take time to know her and you'll understand why everyone is protecting her"_

"_What? You're a psycho now? Reading minds?"_

"_I'm dead yo! Hahaha. Well, i gotta go my love, stop fooling around."_

"_I don't even like her!"_

"_oh yeah? I bet you do. Bye now. Love you sis! Stop being a pussy okay?" she gave me a kiss then started to walked out the door but i run after her, then she's gone. But i tried to find her inside the house until._

"Fuck that dream. Why are you doing this to me Anna?"

If she didn't die i might have fallen in love with Brittany. Wait what did i just said? No. Scratch that. I walked out of the bed and saw a note in the kitchen

'Love is worth the risk Santana. Go to her PLEASE *pout*. Please stop being a badass pussy, love you!

-You're oh so beautiful Sister, Anna

What the hell?! This is crazy. It's just 5 in the morning and i have this intervention. Tss. I took a bath to take time and think about everything. What Rachel, Quinn and Anna said. What is it with Pierce that i can't figure out? Well, she is hot. I mean, if i'm not mad, i would have brought her to bed instantly. Long legs, pink soft lips, baby blue eyes.

Ugh! Fine! I'll go. It's 6am. But before i left. I kind of called my secretary, Beiste, to research about Brittany Pierce.

Who is she anyway? Ugh. But If my sister says so then fine. I guess i can try. But the bet is still on.

Beiste gave me her class schedule. She have an English class at 7. According to Beiste's research, she's on a full ride scholarship at our school. Yeah. Our. I didn't read the rest and just tried to find their address.

I went to the academy and found out that Brittany is not there. The professor told me that she has a report. I figured she had a headache so decided to pull some string for Brittany. I told the professor that Brittany can have another time to report and she just nodded. Being the shool's owner do have some advantage.

Before i left, i went to our headquarters and saw no one. Of course, it's too early. After one and a half hour of just sitting there, i decided to go to brittany's house.

I stopped at a coffee shop and bought 2 coffee. One for me and one for Brittany. I was suppose to buy her an espresso but i stopped my thoughts and bought cappuccino. I also brought some coffee bun for Sam and her parents. I felt like i need to bribe a little?

I drove to the Pierce's residence at around 9:20. Their house is big. I saw Sam at their gate talking to a guard so i drove towards the gate. Sam went toward my car and i just rolled the window down

"Wow. To what do i owe this pleasure Santana?"

"Shut it Sam. I'm here for Brittany. She here?" Sam gave me confused look but just nodded

"Jerry. Let him in." He said to the guard and returned his attention on me

"Just park there" he pointed a place near the garden "then i'll walk you inside okay?"

I nodded and parked there. After i parked, Sam is waiting outside my car for me. i grabbed the coffee and the bun. He smiled at me and led me to their house.

"So, why are you here?" i can't just tell him that i dreamt of my sister and told me to come here right?

"Well, i kind of went to her English class and found out she wasn't there so i decided to pass by here. Is she awake?"

"Nah. She's still asleep. Want me to wake her up?" Sam told me

"No. Oh yeah, i brought a coffee bun. Just in case you haven't had breakfast. But, can i come to her room? I might just leave a note or something"

"Okay okay. Come." He led me to Brittany's room. It's funny that her door stands out in the hall way. You can definitely figure that it's hers.

"She kinda have a unique door, huh?"

"Yep. She have it her way"

"Oh yeah, before i forgot, she doesn't have to worry about her class. I pulled some strings for her"

"Ok. Thanks." He twisted the knob but before he fully opened it he returned his attention to me

"Santana, I know you okay? If you have some foolish thing against my sister you wouldn't believe what i can do."

"Look Trouty Mouth, i mean, sam. I'm just visiting her okay?" i don't want to lie or anything

"Just making sure." I just nod and then he opened the door. I came in and he closed the door. It's funny how obsessed she is with ducks. Haha. It's cute. I never saw a girl with a strong personality with this soft side. Before i get caught up leering into her room i sat at the chair at her bed side. She's sleeping peacefully. I never had the chance to really stare at her. Then i realized how pink her lips really are. It's even better if it's smiling. I saw her smile and laugh with her friends. I hope i can make her smile too. She's beautiful. Her blonde hair is scattered all over her pillow. I removed the strand of hair that is in her face. Her skin is soft. Oh no. Oh no. Santana. Stop this shit okay?! Fuck. Good thing i felt my phone vibrated and saw Quinn calling. I went outside her room. I didn't realize i was still holding the coffee for her. I drank mine along the way.

"_Santana. Why are you at Sam's house?" _she half yelled at me at the other line with a stern voice.

"I just came to visit."

"_Please. Tell me the truth."_

"I am just visiting Q. I'll talk to you later okay?"

"_Fine. Take care. Bye!"_

I was going to open the door when i heard something fell. I figured she's awake so i decided to knock.

"COME IN!" she shouted. I opened the door and come in. I saw her facial expression. She's shocked. Haha. I knew it.

"oh, hi" her voice seems so raspy. Headache? I guess.

"hey. Got this for you" I handed her the coffee.

"so. How are you feeling now? Worst headache huh?"

"yeah. What are you doing here anyway?" What am i doing here anyway? Oh yeah. I remember now.

"Just looking after you. I mean, ahm. I just thought that you might not be feeling well because i went to your English room earlier and they told me you weren't there. Yeah, so i thought you might not be feeling well." Nice try Lopez. Damn

"Oh. I see. But you don't have any classes right?"

"Well, i do have one but it doesn't matter."

"Oh i see. The Lopez's daughter." Oh men. I hate this already.

"Yep. I see that coming."

"did i do something bad to you yesterday? What's with the whole visit thingy?" she asked me innocently.

"oh no no. I just. Yesterday. You were ahm" i guess i should tell her what happened yesterday? This can be a nice excuse right?

"Oh. Wait? Don't tell me i puked on you. I am so sorry" i looked at her lips and damn. I want to kiss it.

"No you didn't you ahm—" i cut her words and dove into her lips. SHe was taken aback. I guess? So i just pulled away. Lopez! What's gotten into you?! Now what would i say? Think. Think. Think.

"Can you go out with me on Friday?" Wait? What did i just said?!

"Wait. What? You just kissed me then you're asking me now if i can go out with you? That's just hilarious. Ha- ha"

I don't know what to say anymore. I just stood and smiled. Idiot!

" Park. 6pm. I'll see you" With that I turned around and walk away. What the fuck? Now i have a date? Damn!

I went outside and just waved at Sam. Good thing her parent isn't here. Damn.

I hate this. Why did i even allow a dream to dictate what i will do?

I felt my phone vibrate in my pants. Quinn.

"_You gotta tell me what's going on S. I'll wait for you at the headQ"_

I scoff at her. She can't really wait.

"Fine. Be there in 15"

What have i gotten myself into?

Reviews please.


End file.
